


Pince Sweet Bro and Prickpiss Hella Jeff

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [17]
Category: Homestuck, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eVRYThin changd.....,, WHEN THE FARTER NATOIN ATTACKED!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pince Sweet Bro and Prickpiss Hella Jeff

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said Tree Fiddy was my magnum opus?
> 
> I was wrong. _This_ is my magnum opus.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Sweet Bro ♥ Hella Jeff
> 
> sweet bro is hero of the land. slay dragons. kicks bad wizards to the curb. saves the princess (hella jeff)"

Ounce up on a tiem,, there was a pince swet bro sama san chain adn he was the most ballza pince in the ebtire kindom adn his pincete was called hella jeff and he was the most bootyful male prickpiss in the enntire kindom  
  
1 day the pinnces jeff hell dod a kickflip in the dragonz drivway and the draygn sed "lol how GAY do you even have to be to do somthing like that" yhe dragon ball z then took he percolatorcess to his garden of shadowsssss..,.,.,,,, 2 SPOOKPY  
  
the price salami meat bro loked 4 the prickpiss EVRYWAYS and could not found him oso he went to fimd the NOBBLE WIZZARD GEROMY who pnce did not 1 butt 2TWO slam dunkkers into michelle jordans basketbakk hoop .  
  
sweet brah went too the nobble wizzard and axed body sprayd him "HEYYe GERPOMY WUT KEPT HAPPENING TO MY BOOTYFUL PRICE IS RIGHT PRICKPISS"  
  
gEROMY didntt anser 4 his voise would invock the RATH OF GOD and so he drew a picture and flopped it turnways and sweet bro FINALE understoof  
  
"oH NO, . ,  
iT  
BeGINSSSSsssSsSsssS . ,. ,"  
  
sockitome bro than realized that he wood nED to fund the dragon balls.,z to sumon the magica madoka drakkon to defet the other dragon and so hecka jeff wou;d have tp wAIt to be sabed  
  
.,  
.,   
,,,,.DRAM,A SO SADS  
  
sWeat bro traverled far and wide to find booth the dragon ball sand a joynt to smoke and as her spocked the johnt he collected AAAAKALLLLLLLLLLLLLL the dragomb alls TO WIN BACK his bloved.....HECKIE DECKIE JEFFIE.  
  
he sumoned the dradom only to find that the dragom....WAS THE SAME THAT TOOKIN THE PRICKPISS OH NOooOoOoOoOoOoOo,,!  
  
sweetbro also learnt that the drogn had SOLDddddDDddD! THE PRICKPISS!!!!1111  
  
OHHHHHHHH  
nooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
the sweet lebroski was 2 FAST 2 FURIOUS at the gradom and DESTRUCTED her and the dragoon fell into HADES gASP  
  
but then the big sweet broski didnt know wHERE THJE PRINTESS WAS???/? WHERE?  
  
sweet calamaribro le signed and sat ion a stooop and tried to THINK where the prickpiss would even BE and why this kept HAPENING  
  
and tHEN..,  
  
HE hAFD  
  
A REBELATION!!!1!  
  
and he knew thEN THAT,.., IT WAS GEROMPLUM THE WHOLE TIME!1!1! WOW!!  
  
the nobble but evvil wizzard geromy appearified out opf SMOKE and had hella jeff with hjim sweet bro was goging to DESTRUCT geromy to but then the wizzard PULLET FROM HIS BACKPOPCKET A COPY of tony hawks pro skator  
  
and so they all decided to get high by smoking a johnny appleseed and prickpiss hella jeff hekd on to sweet bro in a lOVINg embrace  
  
"oh sanpai" he said  
  
"LOL hella gay" sweet bro sEd  
  
THE END ?/????


End file.
